


The Talk

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/keith is in the past, M/M, Star Gazing, There are four seperate versions of Shiro in this au, character afraid he won't be forgiven, discussing the past, hints of Keith/Shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Keith finally has the talk with Shiro about sleeping with Adam while Shiro was gone.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Talk

“So how do you think you’ll like this head of the Royal Guard things,” he asked Shiro when he found the other man in the library looking at several open books and data files. Shiro glanced up at him but looked a bit frazzled and he nearly made an excuse to leave but he forced himself to stay he was running out of time before he had to get back to the Marmora. 

“It is going to be a ton of work,” Shiro finally said with a deep sigh. “I mean the strategic and combat parts of the role are going to be easy it is the same stuff we did as Paladins.” He smiled a bit clearly enjoying the memory. “But the ceremonial stuff that is going to be aggravating there are all sorts of protocols on how to handle different events and that is going to be boring.”

“I’ve experienced some of that with the blade,” he said thinking about it. “You’d be surprised how many worlds won’t accept help unless you jump through diplomatic hoops first.” Early on he’d had to be talked down by Acxa because people where dying and their government wanted him to swear complicated oaths that he wasn’t aiding rebels just helping the regular people. “Eventually you learn to do what you have to so you can get to your actual job.”

Shiro smiled at him and his throat caught and he once again wanted to run away. He knew that everything would change once he told Shiro the full story about what happened with Adam. He didn’t want to lose him all over again.

“Let’s take a walk,” Shiro said surprising him and leaving his work station. He followed after Shiro on instinct and soon enough they were standing on a balcony under the starry sky of Altea and he felt even more self conscious. “Keith, I already told you that you don’t have to explain anything but I can tell you want to so take your time and tell me what you need to.”

The gentleness in Shiro’s tone made his heart ache but he nodded his head and began to talk. “After the Kerberos mission launched, I didn’t see Adam for several weeks,” this was so much harder than he thought it would be. “But then James and I got into another fight and I thought this time I was going to be expelled but instead I only got probation and was put to work under Adam’s supervision.”

“Iverson never wanted to expel you no matter how much he talked about it,” Shiro said with a shrug. “He knew you were a once a generation talent he was just trying to curb what he thought were your worst qualities.” 

“Yeah, I get that now,” he said and meant it their return to Earth and how Iverson had reacted made that clear. “But I wasn’t happy to be working for Adam because all I could think about was how fucking stupid he’d been to make you choose.” The next part was going to be hard to talk about, “And we didn’t exactly get along but we were civil to each other while I worked until the first milestone happened and your ship passed Mars.” He steeled himself, “He let me blow off work to celebrate your success and we actually talked a bit about you and how much we both missed you.”

Shiro didn’t say anything so he went on, “After that things got kind of strange we’d be distant most of the time as the weeks and months passed but every milestone on your trip led to the two of us celebrating together and then you broke the record flying farther than any human had flown before.” He sighed then, “and the next morning we woke up in bed together naked.” He looked at Shiro expecting to see the same anger he’d seen in Takeshi’s face but it wasn’t there just understanding. “Anyway after that we insisted it would never happen again but it did every so often when one of us was stressed out it was hardly a relationship but it was something.” He only had one more thing to tell Shiro and he hoped that understanding would last, “After the mission was declared lost and you were to blame we had a terrible fight and both said some really cruel things to each other.” He sighed to himself, “I won’t repeat them but it led to me being in the place I was in when I decked Iverson and finally got expelled.” He also wouldn’t tell Shiro that the brass had asked Adam for his recommendation and he’d said to expell him that he was unsalvageable.

“I can imagine, Adam could be incredibly cruel in a fight,” Shiro said with a slightly strained quality. “Come here.” He said surprising him and pulled him into a hug. “Like I already told you the past doesn’t matter and you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Shiro squeezed him tighter, “you did nothing wrong but if you need to hear it then I’ll say it I forgive you and nothing about this will come between us.” He realized he had needed to hear it and found himself relaxing into the hug wanting to stay like that forever.

Shiro eventually pulled back but kept one arm over his shoulders. “Hey Keith, do you know any Altean constellations I wanted to read up on them but I was busy learning the proper following distance when Allura is greeting a guest.” 

He chuckled to himself and wiped his eye to clear it, “I know a few let me show them to you.” He said glad he’d learned a couple of them from Coran’s lectures it would be nice to spend a bit of time stargazing like they used to in the desert after a day of riding hover bikes.

The End.


End file.
